1st Officer
1st Officer is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. He was played by Forrest Compton. The 1st Officer first appeared in the episode as one of the two German officers whom Colonel Hogan saw through the sink periscope, after the prisoners of Barracks 2 have been told, through Schultz, Kommandant Klink's orders not to look through any of the barracks' windows and door, and that they are being confined to barracks until further notice. Hogan sees him and his fellow officer leading a civilian, later found out to be Henry DuBois, a French synthetic fuel expert, towards the storage building which the prisoners have cleaned out earlier that week. The next time he is seen is when Hogan, disguised as SS General von Himmelburger of the Führer's staff, and Newkirk, as his aide, Pootzie, arrive at the Hauserhauf hotel's lobby, planning to rescue DuBois' daughter, Marie, who is being held hostage by the Germans so that DuBois would be forced to work for them. He appears, after the disguised Hogan has threaten a German soldier with sending him to the Russian Front for questioning his orders to give him the girl so that she can be taken back to Berlin for questioning. As he asks if he could help, he hears Hogan tell him no, before hearing him tell Newkirk to have him court-martialed and shot for not greeting him fast enough. He then hears his fellow officer, 2nd Officer, asks if he could be of assistance, followed by him hearing his fellow officer inform the General (Hogan) that he could not release Marie into his custody without written orders. He and the other Germans inside the hotel then watch Hogan go on a tirade, in the process of which he destroys several objects, walk past him before pushing from a rack several rifles and then slap a couple of soldiers, while telling them all that if he isn't given the girl within five minutes, they would all be headed for the Russian Front. He then sees Hogan leave the building, while Newkirk tells them that he means it, before he leaves the lobby as well. He, the 2nd Officer, and the soldiers then look at each other, wondering what to do next. He is next seen, along with the 2nd Officer, leaving the hotel with a very confused Marie, much to the relief of both Hogan and Newkirk. After hearing the girl ask them where they are taking her, he tells her to be quiet. He then hears the disguised Hogan praise them both for arriving with the girl within the ordered deadline. As the trio watch the disguised Hogan and Newkirk sit back down onto the motorcycle with sidecar that the pair had earlier taken from Stalag 13's motor pool, he hears the fake General tell them to place the girl on his lap. As they did, he hears him tell them that he plans to get some information from her back in Berlin, before they watch the pair leave the hotel's courtyard with Marie, much to their relief, with no idea that they have been tricked. Category:GermansCategory:Guest Stars